


Azrail

by Storylover204BlueEyesAngel2



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Does not follow any of the Chicago timelines, Family, Inner Demons, Lies, Love, Past coming back from the grave, Revenge, Secrets, fictional facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover204BlueEyesAngel2/pseuds/Storylover204BlueEyesAngel2
Summary: Jay Halstead is running.  From his enemies, from his unit, from his family and friends, but most importantly, from himself.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Azrail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Pd, Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, or Chicago Justice. The Chicago series belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and any other owners associated with the shows. 
> 
> Note: My stories are for fun and entertainment. They are not making a political, religious or any other kind of statement. Therefore, all the details in this story are not real facts and should not be taken seriously. 
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy.

Jay was in the middle of catching his breath when he was grabbed from behind and what he assumed was a hood pulled over his head, everything went dark. He tried to throw who ever had grabbed him, but his hands were pulled behind his back and he was handcuffed. The hood turned out to be a bag, and went all the way down to his hands, trapping his arms to his body. His feet were suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground. Jay screamed a profanity as he recognized the voice. 

“Get him in the van,” said Voight. 

“Sure boss” said Adam. 

“Serge, Ruzek,” yelled Jay. “What the hell are you doing, let me go!” 

“We are trying to save your stupid ass,” said Adam. 

Jay felt himself fall back onto something hard as he was shoved into the car. He was rolled onto his stomach and another hand was placed onto the small of his back to keep him still. 

“Don’t fight us Jay, just lay still.” 

“Erin!” 

Other hands were patting him down, he felt his gun and knife being taken from him, along with the backup ankle gun he had. 

He heard car doors opening and slamming. Then the engine starting. 

“Drive!” shouted Voight. 

**~*~**

_Jay walked into the bar and the strong smell of smoke hit his nose. Herman did not let anyone smoke in Molly’s, so the place never reeked of cigar smoke. Ignoring the choking smell, Jay journey deeper into the bar and found the person who he was looking for. Except he didn’t sit next to them, he didn’t even acknowledge the person, instead he went two booths down and sat into the empty one. Reaching behind the napkin dispenser, and salt and pepper shaker he pulled out a burner phone. He waited two seconds before the phone rang and he answered it. _

_“I hope there was reason you wanted to meet, or did you just miss me,” said Jay._

_“I didn’t grieve when I knew that I was never going to see your ugly mug again, I am certainly not going to miss it,” replied the voice over the phone. _

_Jay chuckled, adjusting in his seat. “You always were a ray of sunshine. Listen, I got to be at work soon, and if I am late, my team will give me crap, my boss might even shoot me.” _

_“Listen to you. Never thought you enjoy the easy life. You certainly have settled down.” _

_“You think my boss wanting to shoot me is an easy life,” asked Jay. _

_“Well you certainly had worse when you were starting out as a ranger.” _

_“Yeah, I remember you shooting bullets into the minefield, the one that Mouse and I were standing in.”_

_“It was character building.” _

_“Others would call it murder.”_

_“That is a word for civilians.” _

_“I like being a civilian now. It’s good. But you wouldn’t know, you refuse to retire.”_

_“I like to work.”_

_“You are going to die in a ditch. Or naked in some hotel with a hooker. Whichever happens first.”_

_“He’s out.”_

_Jay paused for a moment the sudden announcement throwing him off. He glanced at the bartender before turning his head back to the wall in front of him. _

_“He was in lock up for the rest of his life.” _

_“He escaped.”_

_“How?”_

_“I don’t know. I have a team investigating.” _

_Jay bite his lip and looked up. “Is he coming for me?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Does he know?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Am I in danger?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Jay slammed his hand down on the table. “Then what do you know!”_

_The bartender stopped wiping down the counter to look at him. Jay heard the voice over the phone sigh. _

_“Listen, as soon as I know something you will know.” _

_Jay wiped his hand down his face. “I have a life here.”_

_“I know.”_

_“A job.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Friends.”_

_“I know.”_

_“My brother is here.”_

_“I know.” _

_“If he comes for me-”_

_“He won’t, my team will get him before he gets here.”_

_“The same team you have investigating his escape?” _

_“That is a different team.”_

_Jay’s actual cell phone rang, He picked it up and looks at the screen. Erin was texting him; they have a case. _

_“Go be with your team. Just trust me.”_

_Jay pockets his cellphone. “You should know by now I don’t trust anyone.” _

_He gets up and walks out of the bar. Walking up a sewer drain; he dropped the burner phone down. _

** Present  **

“Let me out” yelled Jay. He used his right hand to bang on the cage door. His other hand was handcuffed to the metal pole of the cage. The minute Jay had arrived at District 21 with the others. He was carried out of the van, bag removed, forced to sit on the ground and re-handcuffed. Hank was standing outside of the cage (which was also locked), looking down where Jay was sitting on the ground. He was looking at Jay like disobedient teenager. Voight had that ability to look at all their criminals like they were just kids misbehaving. He would tap them on the cheek affectionately before slamming a crowbar against theirs ribs. It was jarring to Jay sometimes.

“I am not letting you out until you start talking to me,” stated Voight. 

“No,” snapped Jay. “And there is nothing you can do to me that is going to make me. You might as well let me go.” 

“Well see,” said Hank. He turned around and started to walk out. 

“Where are you going, let me out of here!” yelled Jay. 

“I’ll be right back,” called Hank. 

“You can’t keep me here; I am not one of your thugs. Let me out!” yelled Jay. 

**~*~**

_The new case was not going well for Jay. _

_Voight getting to the point where he was growling, and snarling was something everyone was used to. Jay has had plenty of moments where Voight would personally just snarl and growl at him. So that wasn’t the thing that was bothering him. _

_“So far we have three John Does who are dead, we have no idea how they have relation to each other than MO, they are being killed within hours of each other and, we don’t know how many more there are going to be,” stated Voight. “I want answers and I want them now people!”_

_On the board were the pictures of the three men who had been murder. It wasn’t their cause of death that was making Jay sick. A bullet to the head. He had seen worse. It was who they were that was making Jay uneasy. _

_Mark, Jeremy, and George. Also known as Zimmer, Snip and Beat, nicknames that were given to them from their time in the rangers. _

_His old comrades. They had all been through hell together and to see them now on their murder board in the Intelligence Unit. _

_Jay turned away from the board and leaned against his desk. He could feel Mouse staring at him, and he didn’t have the heart to look at the man and convince him that he was okay. Even if Jay never got the warning from last night, him and Mouse would have been able to figure out who was behind this. There were no such things as coincidences. It seemed despite best attempts; He had managed to make it to Chicago just like Jay feared, and he was now taking out everyone just like Jay thought he would. _

_ Jay and Mouse both argued in silent communication that they were going to play it low. Work the case but not let the team know the truth. Jay told himself that was to protect the team more than himself._

_“I finally got the ME report on our mystery guys,” announced Antonio walking up the stairs with Kevin. _

_Jay still did not turn around even as Antonio walked by him to get to Voight. _

_"Was cause of death the same?" asked Alvin. _

_"Yeah, but we missed something earlier,” said Antonio._

_“ME was able to complete the full workup of all three men, the first guy was tortured, had signs of burns and cuts all over his body.” informed Kevin._

_ “The second guy show signs of water boarding,” said Antonio. “Now all these guys were found dressed, laying in some street corner, so we can assume that they were tortured somewhere else and then dumped there.” _

_“Why the torture?” questioned Kim. “Isn’t the bullet to the head enough?”_

_“I don’t know,” said Antonio. “Usually gangs do this to send a message, but these guys are not coming up belonging to any gang we know. Nor does the torture match any gangs work.” _

_It’s to send a message thought Jay. To me. _

_“And the third?” asked Voight. _

_Kevin handed over a piece of paper that Voight took, it appeared to be the ME report for the third victim. “That's the messed-up part.” _

_“More than being drown or tortured?” asked Erin. _

_Antonio held up a bag of bullets. They were sniper bullets, almost 20. _

_“Whoa,” said Adam. _

_Hank took the bag. _

_“These were in the victim’s stomach. He choked on them as they shoved them down his throat,” said Antonio._

_Jay felt bile in his throat. He rushed out of the room before the others could say anything. Somehow, he made his way outside to the back of the precinct where he threw up against the building. After a few minutes he was now dry heaving when he felt a hand on his back. Jumping up and twisting around he was met with Mouse’s face which held concern. _

_"You okay," he asked. _

_Jay wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "He is sending me a message." _

_"You don't know that,” replied Mouse._

_"Yes, I do,” snapped Jay. “Those bullets were the final proof. He knows who I am and that I am alive and he’s coming for me. He only tortured them to tell me." _

_"Don't let it get to you." _

_"I'm not." _

_"You just puked up your lunch." _

_"I'm fine." _

_"Of course, you are." _

_"Did you need something?” asked Jay. _

_Mouse gave him a look before giving in. "Erin is looking for you. Voight wants you and her to go interview a potential witness." _

_"Okay." _

_"Jay." _

_"Its fine. I am fine." _

_Jay and Mouse knew that both to be a lie but never had the guts to admit it. _

**Present**

“He needs to be examined by a doctor,” said Alvin. 

Jay thrashed, kicking his legs against the cage door. “No, I don’t!” The last thing Jay needed was for Will to get his hooks on him. 

“Shut up, it’s not up to you,” snapped Voight. 

“What are you going to do. Beat me if I don’t give you what you want,” remarked Jay. “That why you put me in the cage.”

“I put you here so you wouldn’t try to leave,” said Voight. 

“So, now I am your prisoner,” retorted Jay. 

“Only if you want to be,” replied Alvin.

Jay slammed his free hand against the fencing of the cage. “You can’t keep me here, let me out!” 

"Jay stop, be quiet!" yelled Antonio. 

"Screw you. You have no right to keep me here!" 

"Either shut your mouth Halstead, or I will shut it for you," said Voight.

Jay just shot him a glare. 

"If we take him to Med there's a possibility, we’ll lose him," stated Voight.

"He needs to be looked at though. He got hit by a car. There is a chance he has internal bleeding," said Antonio. 

“What’s it going to be Hank,” asked Alvin. 

Voight looked at Jay, who knew that he probably looked like a cage animal right now 

“Let’s load him up,” declared Voight. 

**~*~**

_“Is something going on?” asked Erin. _

_Jay looked up from his cellphone, he had been waiting for a phone call for the last five minutes. _

_“What do you mean?” questioned Jay. _

_“You seem distracted,” said Erin. “Not to mention you hauling ass out of the office.”_

_“I had some bad tacos,” said Jay. _

_“Funny, that’s what Mouse said,” replied Erin. _

_“So, then what’s your point?” asked Jay. _

_“I’m worried,” said Erin. _

_“Don’t be, I’m fine.” said Jay. _

_They pulled up to the house of the witness from the third crime scene. Jay and Erin got out of the car and strolled up the walkway. _

_“You know it’s those cheeseburgers that make you sick, not any taco,” said Erin. _

_“Are you saying that I eat too much?” asked Jay in a joking manner. _

_“I have seen you eat five of those in one sitting, how you are not fat is beyond-” _

_Jay blinked, his ears were ringing, and he somehow ended up on his back. There was something going on around him, but he couldn’t focus. His head hurt, there was something that told him that he knew what this was. It was all too familiar. _

_The sound._

_The heat. _

_The fire. _

_The smell. _

_The screams. _

_The blood._

_“Jay!” _

_Jay blinked he focused on Erin who was standing above him there was blood running down her face. _

_“Erin, what happened?” _

_“Get up!” she screamed. “Get up now!” _

_She yanked him by his shirt, and he was moving his body before his brain could process it. _

_“What happened?” he asked again. _

_“It was the house! It was set to explode! Movie it!” she pushed him away from the burning house. “We got to call it in!” _

_Jay just watched the house as Erin reached for her radio and made the call. Flames were flowing out of the windows as the whole house was consumed in fire. Jay knew that there were no survivors. _

_The witness was a father, he lived with his wife and two daughters. _

_“You both are lucky to be alive,” said Adam, much later after Firehouse 51, the bomb squad and the Intelligence Unit were called onto the scene. “You guess stepped into the house and you both would be gone.”_

_“Yeah, thanks Ruzek,” said Erin. _

_Adam’s face dropped. “I didn’t mean-OW!” Alvin had whacked him across the head when he and Voight walked up. _

_“You okay,” asked Voight. _

_“I’m fine, it’s not me who I am worried about,” said Erin. _

_They both looked at Jay who was standing in front of the house. He had a glazed look on his face. _

_“Keep an eye on him,” said Voight. _

_Erin nodded. _

_Much later Jay was standing in the back of the precinct. The phone rang three times before it was answered. _

_“What is it?” _

_“A witness was taken out,” said Jay. _

_“That’s not surprising,” said the voice. _

_“He is taking out innocent people,” said Jay. _

_“Don’t be naive.” _

_ “I just didn’t think he would drag others in. I thought he would come straight for me.” _

_“He wants you to suffer. You may have to prepare yourself.” _

_“For what?”_

_“If he blows up a family to ruffle your feathers, what is he going to do to the people you really care about.” _

_Jay slammed his fist against the brick wall. “You were supposed to make sure that Azrail died!”_

_“I did my job. Osher and I made sure that after the mission Azrail would die. How this happened, I have no idea.” _

_Jay huffed “A lot of good that did.” _

** Present  **

“Let go,” yelled Jay. He jerked himself forward to break free from the hold on his arm. His hands were cuffed behind his back thanks to Antonio. 

“Let go,” yelled Jay again. 

“Not a chance,” growled Voight. He opened the back-seat door to the SVU and tried to force Jay into the car, but the young man fought him every time. 

Voight pulled him close. “Get in the car,” growled Voight. 

“No, let me go,” said Jay. 

Voight only snarled at Jay and turned him, so his front was towards him and his back was to the open car door. 

“I won’t tell you again,” said Voight. 

Jay stood his ground. “You can’t make me; you have to let me-hey!” 

Jay was caught by surprise when his arms were grabbed from behind and he was pulled into the car. Voight lifted his legs to push him into the rest of the car. Alvin was behind Jay as he helped him buckle into his seat. 

“Just sit tight kid.”

Voight turned to Antonio. “We are taking him to Med.” 

“No,” shouted Jay squirming in his seat. 

“It’s not up to you,” said Voight. “I swore to your brother that when I found you I would delivery you to him.”

“Beside we need to get you checked out Jay,” said Antonio. 

“No, don’t take me to Med. Don’t!” shouted Jay as the door was shut closed. 

**~*~**

_“We have an ID on the men,” announced Erin, walking in with Antonio._

_“Finally!” cheered Adam._

_Jay’s blood ran cold. “How?”_

_“The DA was able to pull some strings,” said Erin. She grabbed a marker and wrote some names on the board. The names Mark McClain, Jeremy Stevenson, and George Foreman were placed under the three photos in order. _

_“So, it turns out our guys all served together in the rangers,” informed Erin. _

_Jay and Mouse shared a look, what they didn’t notice was that Voight caught it. _

_“They were also pulled into an operations team where they were known as code names Zimmer, Snip and Beat,” said Antonio. _

_Erin wrote those names under the first ones. This was not making Jay feel any better. _

_“So, they were in some secret cover mission?” questioned Adam. “I didn’t think Rangers did stuff like that, Jay, do Rangers do stuff like that?”_

_“Not that I have heard of,” lied Jay. _

_“It’s mostly likely another agency recruited them for the assignment,” explained Alvin. He too, was now looking at Jay who was unaware of the glances. _

_“Seems that way, Peter Stone is still digging into specifics, but we have reason to believe that the witness that was killed, was not just a witness,” said Antonio. “Turns out Charles Smith was also involved in this mission as well.” _

_His picture was then also put up. Jay heard Mouse almost choke on his coffee, which he then told Kim just want down the wrong pipe. _

_Osher, Jay realized, they were talking about Osher. He was their second in command. _

_Jay shared another look with Mouse. Jay had never seen the witness beforehand._

_They had no idea that Osher had moved to Chicago or started a family. He was the one that died in that bombing. _

_“So, someone is going around killing off the people involved in this mission,” said Voight. “Then there still could be possible targets.”_

_“Stone is trying to get those names,” said Antonio. _

_Jay relaxed a little, he was still safe for now. _

** Present  **

When Jay arrived at the hospital and after several attempts of Jay not being complaint, he eventual was restrained to the bed. Nothing he said seemed to persuade anyone to let him go. Occasionally Will or Voight would tell him to shut up. 

“Give me a sedative,” ordered Will to April. He had one hand reaching out to April and the other holding Jay’s torso down. 

“Will, don’t you dare!” said Jay.

“Sorry Jay, but you are fighting with us too much. We need to be able to do an examine properly,” replied Ethan. 

“Here.” April handed Will the sedative. Ethan and Will held Jay still, while Antonio had to hold Jay’s legs. Despite the restraints he was still thrashing and squirming too much on the bed. Once Will got the sedative in, Jay’s whole body started to relax. 

“There that should do it,” Will. 

“Fu-” Jay never got to finish his sentence before his eyes shut close and he was out. 

“Let’s get him upstairs and do a scan,” said Ethan. 

“I’m going with,” declared Antonio. 

Ethan and Will looked at each other before sharing a look with Sharon Goodwin. 

“Go ahead,” she said. 

Ethan and April pushed the gurney with Jay on it out of the room. Will walked up to Voight and Alvin. 

“Now, can one of you can tell me what is going on.” 

Voight returned Will’s look. “That is what I want to know.”

**~*~**

_“I think I found you a suspect,” said Peter Stone walking into Intelligence Unit with Platt leading him in. _

_Jay heart dropped when Kim placed the picture on the board after receiving the file from Stone. _

_“This is Kedar, he is a known criminal for smuggling; guns, weapons, and drugs. He runs several human trafficking rings and has commit murder of thousands of people. He is wanted in several countries for supplying weapons for terrorists’ groups; such as ISIS,” informed Peter. _

_“He’s a terrorist,” said Alvin. _

_“He prefers businessman, nobody knows a lot about him, not his real name, not where he comes, nothing. Anyone that tries to dig into Kedar, well, you all have seen his work.” replied Peter. “In 2010 the US government assembled a team to capture Kedar. He’s been in held in a US prison until he recently escaped, apparently Kedar has a lot of friends in high places.” _

_“How do you know that he’s behind this, there is no proof,” said Jay. _

_Mouse shot Jay a warning look; Don’t give yourself away. _

_Peter held up a photo. “Some of Kedar’s men were seen leaving your second victims’ home. Not to mention Kedar is the only thing that ties all these men together.”_

_“Let’s bring him in,” said Voight, looking at Jay. _

_“Good luck with that,” remarked Peter. “It took a two-year mission to capture him.”_

_“Why exactly does this guy want revenge. Besides the point of being in jail?” asked Kim. _

_“Turns out during his capture, Kedar’s younger brother and pregnant wife were killed.” _

_“My god,” gasped Erin. _

_“They got caught in the crossfire?” questioned Kim. _

_“Those details are still not clear,” admitted Stone. _

_“Are you saying that the pregnant wife was the killed-on purpose?” questioned Kim._

_Stone didn’t answer them, but his face told them enough._

_“Damn,” whispered Kevin. _

_“Takes a certain monster to do that,” said Adam. _

_“I want those details and I want those names. We don’t know how many people are still on the list,” said Voight. _

_Jay got up quickly and left the room. He walked down the steps to the outside of the District 21. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings the person answered. _

_“What.” _

_“Osher,” snapped Jay. “You did not tell me! Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_“It was a need to know basic, you are a civilian now.” _

_“That’s bullshit, He is after an eye for an eye,” said Jay. “This has to stop now. What else are you not telling me.” _

_“It seems that Kedar didn’t know exactly where you were at first. That is probably why he went to Osher. One; to send you a message, and two; to get your location.”_

_“So, you have been spying on me these last few years, is that what you’re saying,” snapped Jay. _

_“You left the team. I respected that. Just Charlie, Jeremy, and Greg happen to relocate in Chicago like you. Mark and George were living in Washington and Pennsylvania before Kedar brought them there.” _

_“Jesus,” breathed Jay. “What am I supposed to do now.”_

_ “I hate to tell this, but you do not have a lot of options left.” _

_“What does that mean,” asked Jay. _

_“He’s coming for next. You have to leave right now.” _

_Jay shut his eyes, trying not to just throw the phone and run back upstairs to the Intelligence Unit. Where he felt safe. _

_“I have a life here.”_

_“Not anymore.”_

_“What about Mouse?” _

_“He was not directly involved, he’ll be safe.”_

_Jay leaned against the brick wall. From afar he saw Erin and Antonio walking out of the building. His eyes stayed on Erin a bit longer. The voice over the phone spoke again. _

_“I am sorry Hawk, but this is where we are.” _

** Present  **

“I don’t understand, why won’t he tell you anything. Why won’t he tell me anything,” said Will. 

The three men had relocated to the break room of the hospital. 

“He has been living with this secret for years. It’s hard for a man to finally have to come clean,” said Alvin. 

“But doesn’t he know that he can trust us, we want to help! I want to help!” said Will.

“He knows that, he just doesn’t want us to,” said Alvin. 

“Then what do we do, how do we get him to trust us?” asked Will. 

“We have to convince him,” said Voight. 

“Hitting him with a car during chase probably didn’t help.” Will said to Voight. 

“He ran out in front of it, I was just trying to cut him off,” defended Voight. “He should not have run from Atwater and Burgess.”

“You put half of District 21 on his ass, I would have run too,” said Will. 

“We needed the help after he took off, how else were we going to find him.” 

“Point is, we have him now, we work from there,” said Alvin. 

“Right,” said Will, he stood up. “And Mouse?” 

“He’s not going anywhere,” said Voight. 

“Please tell me that you don’t have him locked in the trunk of a car,” asked Will. “You do realize that he is my brother's best friend.”

“Don’t worry, he is fine.”

**~*~ **

_Hank Voight was sitting at his desk when Antonio along with Alvin walked into his office without knocking._

_“We got a problem,” said Antonio. _

_Antonio slapped a folder on Voight’s desk. Hank flipped it open. _

_“The last member involved in the operation was a ranger solder; a snipper by the code name of Hawk. Also known as-”_

_“Jay Halstead,” finished Voight, holding up an id photo of Jay when he was in the army. _

_Voight got out of his seat and stormed out of his office with Antonio and Alvin following behind him. _

_“Where’s Halstead?” asked Voight. _

_Erin looked up from her empty desk to see Jay not at his own. “He was just here.” _

_Voight turned to Antonio and Alvin. “Find him,” he ordered. _

_“What’s going on?” asked Erin. _

_“Jay is the last target,” said Voight. He dialed Jay’s number and put the phone to his ear. _

_“What, that’s not possible,” said Erin. “He would have told me.” _

_A ringing went off near Jay’s desk, Voight went over and opened the drawer to reveal Jay’s cellphone inside. He held it up to Erin as he hung up his own phone. _

_“Yo boss, what’s happening?” asked Adam, walking in with Kevin and Kim after having made a run to go get coffee and food for everyone. _

_“Did you see Halstead in the parking lot?” questioned Voight. _

_“No, I don’t think so,” replied Adam. “Why, what’s going on?”_

_Voight pointed to Kim. “Go down to Platt, tell her that I want ever officer out there looking for Jay Halstead. Now! Go now!” _

_Kim ran down the stairs. _

_“Boss, what’s happening, was Jay kidnapped or something?” asked Kevin. He and Adam followed Voight along with Erin down the hall to the interrogation rooms. They met up with Alvin and Antonio at the end of the hall. _

_“Jay’s car is still here, and it doesn’t look like he took anything out of his locker,” said Antonio. _

_“His jacket is gone though, I remember he keeps a second one,” said Alvin. _

_“That jean jacket,” said Erin realizing. “I forgot he owned that thing; he keeps it in the back of his locker.” _

_Voight took the second set of stairs. _

_“Where are you going?” asked Antonio. _

_“To catch a Mouse.” _

_Mouse was on busy trying to kind Kedar’s location. He figured if he could find Kedar before Kedar found Jay then it would ease his friend a little. He was in the middle of typing in a new code when he was grabbed from behind and pulled out of his seat. _

_“Whoa, hey, what the- “_

_When he was turned around, he was faced with a pissed off Voight and a mix of angry and confused Detectives from Intelligence Unit. _

_“Oh no.” _

_Voight grabbed Mouse by his shirt collar and lifted the man off his feet. _

_“You knew!” he yelled. “You knew and decided not to say anything!” _

_“Jay and I both made the decision that it would be better if none of you knew. Jay was trying to protect you!” defended Mouse. _

_“Mouse, where is Jay?” asked Antonio. _

_“I don’t know,” admitted the man. _

_“Not good enough,” growled Voight. _

_“I seriously don’t know!” said Mouse. “He took off because he thinks Kedar is closing in on him. He’s doing this to protect all of us. You won’t find him.” _

_“We’ll see,” growled Voight. He tossed Mouse to Alvin and Adam. “Lock him up in interrogation.” _

_“Oh, come on,” groaned Mouse. “I am not the bad guy here you guys.” _

_“Not trying to talk Jay out of leaving is you what? Being a good friend?” questioned Voight. _

_“Whose car did he take, I know he wouldn’t take his own?” asked Erin. _

_Mouse shut his mouth and just stared at them. _

_“Mouse, whose car did Jay take?” asked Erin again. _

_Mouse still did not answer. _

_Voight got in Mouse’s face. “We won’t ask you again!”_

_“It was Atwater’s alright! He replaced the license plate and took his wallet because he knew he couldn’t use his own.” _

_“He did what!” _

_“So, you not being able to pay for lunch because you didn’t have your wallet wasn’t just a fib,” remarked Adam. _

_“Trace it,” ordered Voight. “He’s going to be making cash withdrawals, I want an alert on Atwater’s car too. Nobody goes home until we find Jay.” _

_Voight didn’t have to order them to do that. _

_Somewhere else, Jay had just finished withdrawing the last of the money he would need from Kevin’s bank account. He felt guilty about stealing from his friend, but he rather Kevin broke then be dead. He pulled his hood further down his head as he stepped away from the ATM machine and dumped Kevin’s wallet into the trash can. He knew that his team would be able to track the money soon. He had abandoned Kevin’s car in some vacant lot before stealing another, so they be able to find that too. Hopefully, without Mouse’s help it will slow them down a little and by then Jay would have put some distance between him and his team. _

_Jay could feel Hank Voight’s rage from all the way on the other side of the city. He swore he could almost hear the Sergeant screaming his name. It wouldn’t have been the first, but it might be the last. Add that with a pissed off Erin Lindsay, well…poor Distract 21. The humor was almost numbing with the guilt and pain he was feeling. Almost. _

_What Jay didn’t realize was that he was being watched from a roof top. The camera lens shutter went off several times as they captured picture after picture of Jay walking the streets of Chicago at night. The photographer pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. It rang only once before it was answered. _

_“We found Azrail.” _

** _TBC?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.


End file.
